An Interesting Reunion
by SoraLover1
Summary: A Reunion of the gang! But is all right? Who is the mysterious man? Are there still hunters after them? RR! Please! AxH, ExK, KxR, RxY (Y OC), SxM (Show later in the comic series
1. Reunion

**Title: An Interesting Reunion-**

**Author:****Soralover1**

**

* * *

**

_**"It's been six years since we went our separate ways. I think it's time for a reunion! The meeting place is at Eyes' concert at 2 pm. please come. "**_

_**Your Friends,**_

_**TT Ayumu, Hiyono, and Riku Narumi -**_

* * *

The letter had been sent to everyone. Kousuke and Ryoko were now Mr. and Mrs. Asazuki, had a son who is now 11 months old, Rio who is actually quite taller, and is married to Yuki Asakura, who are expecting twins, and Eyes and Kanone, who are now Mr. and Mrs. Hilbert, who have adopted a baby girl who is now 2, the same age as Ayumu's and Hiyono's son, Riku. 

Luckily, they all decided to go.

...at the dome...

"Hiyono!" Rio yelled as she ran over to her friend, looking the same as ever, except for the fact that they both had their hair up in a ponytail. Hiyono looked back and smiled. "Rio!" They both hugged and laughed. "It seems your expecting Rio!" She mused cheerfully as she looked at her round belly, " My, my...how many?"

Rio chuckled. "Twins."

Hiyono squelled. "Ohh! I'm so happy for you!" They began to chat about the years as Hiyono's son came up to her, who looked like an exact miniature version on Ayumu, except her had dirty blonde hair instead of hazelnut-brown, and besides that, the same style. He tugged on her skirt with one hand, with the other held the bright yellow chicken that Ayumu and gotten Hiyono on Christmas, as he looked up to her with innocent and gleeful dark brown eyes.

"Mommy!" He yelled as he put his arms up.

Hiyono blinked then gave a warm smile. "Riku! My baby!" She lifted him up and swung him around, planting a kiss on his forehead. "Rio! This is my son Riku, who I was telling about. Ohh!" She blinked and turned around to see her husband and life long friend, wrapping his arms around her with a kiss.

"Hmph. I knew you would forget to give me a kiss also!" He playfully pouted with another peck on the cheek.

"Ohh hush! Your so mean dear!" She scolded playfully back.

Rio did a light cough and grinned. " I see you too are as lively as ever...maybe even more." They all laughed and smiled.

"Rio! I'm back with the pocky!" A male voice yelled, with it's owner coming closer.

Rio looked back and smiled. "It's about time!" She said jokingly as she pecked the man on the lips. "Guys, this is my husband-and the father of my children-Yuki Asakura." He smiled and bowed.

"A pleasure." He lightly grabbed Hiyono's hand and kissed it, making her blush.

Riku blinked.

"Mommy, is he my **_other_** daddy?"

Ayumu flinched and held her closer by the waist. "It's our pleasure." He said, with 'doom' scribbled all of his face.

Rio laughed lightly and cleared her throat. "Well then, shall we go meet the others?" She began to walk off when Kousuke, Ryoko, and their 11 month old

son came up to them, giving the girls all hugs, and guys hand shakes (except girl hugged guys too, as did the guys).

"Rio-Hiyono! I'm so glad to see you guys!" Ryoko laughed as she re-gripped the stroller. The girls immediately looked inside to see a gurgling baby boy.

They both squealed. "KAWAII!" As the girls talked, Kousuke went over with the guys.

"So, how are you Ayumi? I see you have a son - your clone?" He joked as she laughed.

"Haha very funny Kousuke." Kousuke winked. "You know I'm kidding. Old games...so hard to die down." He chuckled, pulling out a deck of cards. They all laughed once again, when Kousuke finally noticed Yuki. "Hey! Your Yuki right? How's Rio treating you?" He grinned at the thought.

Yuki sighed. "Well you know, having those mood swings day in and day out...so childish..., but then again, that's one of the reasons I love her." They all chuckled and began to chat.

A laughing that they all recognized was heard, as they turned to see who it was.

"KANONE! EYES!" They all went over to see the two as they all began to chat, not seeing that Eyes' little girl had slipped away, as did Riku.

They met and smiled.

"Your cute." Riku smiled, making Elly blush and look down, fiddling with her feet, as her long silver braids went over her shoulders.

"Y-your pretty cute too..." Her amber eyes looked up to them, then went back down.

"Hmmm...you wanna do what both out Mommy's and Daddy's do?" He tapped his chin with an innocent smile.

She shrugged. "Sure." They smiled at each other, and leaned forward kissing.

Hiyonop blinked and gasped. "WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN!" She looked side to side, the back, to smile. "Look...how cute."

Eyes Ayumi, and Kanone, along with everyone else looked back and smiled, with the exception of Eyes and Ayumi, who grabbed their kids, and glared at each other. "Your son kissed my daughter..." He gave her to Kanone who was only applauding her, as Hiyono with her son.

Ayumu gave him an equal glare back.

"What are you talking about! Yours daughter kissed my son!" They began to rage at each other as if it was a cat and a rat snapping at one another. As this was going on, Kanone and Hiyono walked to each other, as the others watched their other friends in horror.

"Ahha!" Hiyono you have grown so beautiful and mature over the years!" She smiled and giggled lightly.

"Ohh Kanone! Your still as sweet as ever! You'll always be the same - I hope." Their children who were playing together, were now looking up at their parents and putting their arms up.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

The two stopped chatting as they looked to their children. "Hmm?" With very little ease they lifted them up and lightly kissed them on the foreheads. The two little ones yawned and fell asleep in their arms, causing the two to smile.

"We should give them to their 'fathers.' " She whispered.

Kanone winked. "Yep, except for me, I would be giving my baby to my wife." They giggled, and went over to their life long partners, who were gripped each others neck as if to throttle one another, and lightly tapped them on the shoulder, causing them to let go and smile.

"Yes?" They both said in unison, which resulted with a glare from each other as if they had just challenged each other to a dare.

"Here."

"Here here."

The two gave them the children and walked off to the others.

Eyes and Ayumu blinked looking each at each other, then down at their children, which resulted them with a loving smile and a tender kiss on their foreheads- and soon, they finally sighed in defeat. One thing was for sure, their lovers sure knew the right tricks on how to calm them down...

Ayumu leaned against a bench, as Eyes did to his left.

"...Your daughter...she really looked like you, and a mix of your lover..." Ayumu said with a sly smile.

Eyes rolled his eyes then smirked. "Ohh course, as does your son, with a hint of YOUR lover too..." Eyes looked at him, while all Ayumu did was stay silent and sighed.

"Fine...you win - this time..." They both began to laugh.

A rustle was heard behind them in the bushes, as they turned immediately.

They saw nothing and sighed, relaxing, when their mouths were covered with gags.

"MPHHPH!" They soon became to feel dreary, as they passed out.

Two cloaked figures frown behind slowly took their children into their arms, and ran back to their truck, laying them in the back, and screeching away.

* * *

" Yeah so anyways-" Ryoko cut herself off, when she heard the truck screeching off. "Hmmph! Don't people know it's dangerous to speed off like that! Someone can get hurt - especially a child!" Kousuke sighed with a smile. 

"Yes dear..." They all chuckled, as Kanone and Hiyono looked at their watches.

Ryoko, Rio, Kousuke, and Yuki looked at them.

"Is something wrong?" Rio asked, showing complete concern on her face.

The two shook their heads and laughed.

"Ohh it's nothing...but, I think we should go get our children. Remember? We left them in 'the 2 Ravaging Twisters' care?" Everyone of them laughed at the title that was presented to the two.

I mean, they were two sides of one coin, THAT'S for sure...

As they all began to walk back, Hiyono and Kanone began to have a bad feeling something had happened...

They walked over to the bench and gasped.

Hiyono was the one to yell first of course.

"WHERE ARE THE CHILDREN!" EVeryone covered their ears from the ear piercing scream, and then released what she just said soon after.

"OH MY GOD! HIYONO! EYES! WAKE UP!" Rio yelled as she began to panic also, while her husband, Yuki, began to sooth her.

Kanone shook eyes carefully, as did Hiyono with the others.

Eyes and Ayumu slowly began to regain consciousness, as the memories began to flood their memories before they could ask 'what happened.'

They both shot up in their seats, looking at each other with rage.

"It was..." Ayumu began, as Eyes finished him off.

" **The Hunters!**" Everyone gasped as Kousuke, Rio, and everyone else looked at each other, and scowled at the thought of them returning...

' I thought they had all disappeared since the accident...'

"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM! NOW!"

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, a blonde haired man wearing a green kimono, stood behind the tree grinning. 'It's time for my entrance...'

* * *

A/N: Ohh! What is the accident? Who is the mysterious man? Can you guess? He appears later on in the series...and his partner in criem is Haha, yes! I finally actually wrote something! It's almost been a year since I have! XD Well, I have to get the ' Gravitation: Version 1.0: Resident Evil,' chapter 2 in my moms laptop, while for chapter 2 to 'Surprise, Surprise,' is on a disk, and 'A Battle Between Heaven and Hell,' chapter 2 and 3 are still in it also, while 'Memories,' chapter 3 is ALSO in there! Ohh! And the story of 'The New Keybearer I took off, is ALSO on that disk...:getting angry: Haha well I'll get them on today or tomorrow, since I already have to do an egg drop project AND a forces paper...such discord...:groans: I hate that...:sighs: Ohh applesauce haha! Well I finally got to see someone with purple hair like Chrono's and I am on the hunt! (lol) Well, till next time!

* * *

**SoraLover1**

* * *

Modo: Love, Please, and Chicken Grease! 


	2. Important Authors Note!

SORRY! I FORGOT TO SAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral! But I wish I did...:sniffles:


End file.
